School Days with the DN Angel Characters
by Seshy101
Summary: School Days. They would never go boring with these 4. Dark the playboy, Daisuke the innocent and the twins that everyone loves. Plus everyone has to love the Dark and Riku fights! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**DN Angel School Days**_

Hello everyone this is my third story so far! I finished my first story and i have a second one out that im working on. So if your new to my stories check out the other ones. Please and Thank you.

Now to start on this story, the main pairings will be Riku and Dark, Risa and Daisuke. I know, i know. Poor Daisuke. But i just love the couple Riku and Dark, i felt bad for Daisuke so i gave him Risa. If you dont like it, too bad!

The theme to this story, well the title says it all. But basically Dark the playboy at school everyone wants to be with, (( except Riku )), Daisuke the inoccent kid that Riku likes, Risa and Riku are the twins that every guy wants. Yes both of them considering Riku is a tomboy that hangs with all the guys, yet she still has looks. Risa is well Risa, looks, attitude and so forth. There will be Riku and Daisuke moments in here and plenty of Dark and Risa moments as well.

To begin the story off, Daisuke and Riku are going out and Risa and Dark are going out. Just to make things interesting.

_**Now on with the story.**_

"DARK! That slimy disgusting pervert!" Riku's voice was heard all threw the school as she barged into class 2B in just a towl. Which was were Dark was located which he jumped since he didnt think she was that close.

"Uh...Yo Riku. Whats up?" he laughed nervously, considering he knew what this was about. Most likely when took her underwear and bra and gave it to the most weirdest guys in the school, which were probably caught sniffing them and such when she found them.

"Why the hell did you give it to them of all people! Do you understand how goss that was walking into a room and seeing them, _them_ of all people with my under garments! You stupid ass hole!"

"Hmm give what to them?" he teased knowing that no one else in the room knew about what he had did. Riku got so mad her face turned a bright red and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Man he loved making her mad, she was just so cute. He couldnt help but grin.

"You stupid cocky bastard! I hate you!" She smacked him hard across the face, letting go of her towl for just a second only for the towl her hand was holding up, fell down off of her body. Time seemed to stop as her whole body was shown infront of the whole class. Even worse infront of him, because of him!

Darks eyes widened at the site of her body along with her perfect breasts. Everyones mouthes dropped to the floor as they saw Riku.

Which Riku on the other hand, since she was red with anger before was now an even brighter red if possible.She grabbed her towl and wrapped it around her body. "D-Dark...you..you planned this!" she accused not knowing what else to do.

Dark finally was brought back to reality with Riku's words and was back to grinning even though his cheek was now burning, from when she slapped him. "Riku, i only wish i planned that. But if i did it would be without the slap..but damn! That slap was so worth what i just saw"

"So worth what you just saw!?" Riku repeated getting more pissed just as the door opened and they heard a familiar voice.

"What did you just see that made something worth it?" Risa's voice entered the class room as she walked up to them with Daisuke following close behind.

Dark opened his mouth to say something, but only to get cut off by Riku. "Hehehe, nothing. Nothing at all..We were just practicing a play! Yeah since me and Dark are going to be joining Drama next year. Isnt that so awesome?!" Riku laughed nervously as her gullible sister bought every word she said, but Daisuke only stood still and starred at Dark with Suspicion in his eyes.

"Is that true Dark?" Daisuke asked getting curious. Dark only shrugges a little and nodded. "Hmmm" Daisuke still didnt seem to believe but shrugged it off. Then he finally noticed. "Uh..Riku why're you in your towl!?" As if now understanding everything that had happened before him and Risa came in his mouth was dropped.

"Eh, D-Daisuke..Uhmm. I-Its not like that.." She looked down trying to think of something to say but all that came out was. "It was Darks fault! He was teasing me and knowing id punch him..he knew that my towl will...eh...you know!" Her face was getting red all over again.

The whole class that was still surrounding them listening with anticipation starting laughing a little remembering what happened before. They loved those couples they never seemed to bore them. Everyone thought Dark and Riku would get together eventaully. But so far its been two monthes and still no progress. Yet then again, no one thought Risa and Dark would last considering how much each of them flirted with everyone but eachother. But some how they're still together.

"Dark.." Risa started getting teary eyed. "Please tell me that she's lying! You would perfer to see me naked right! Not my stupid tomboy of a sister! Right!?"

"Of course i would! Dont believe that lying, annoying, jealous girl!" He grinned as he said jealous and the hairs on the back of Riku's next stood up. _Snake!_ she thought in her mind glaring at him as Risa ate up every word he said smiling with joy and hugging him.

"Come on Daisuke! We dont need these idiots!" Riku growled dragging Daisuke out of the room.

"Hey..Riku...Gah..." Daisuke said as she threw him onto a bench and sat down next to him. He sighed and looked over at her. "Riku..Are you alright?" He said calmly putting his arm around her very slowly.

She let him put his arm around her, suprising how slowly he did so. I guess considering she was in a bad mood he was extra careful. "Yeah im alright..I..I just cant stand him!"

"You mean Dark?" She nodded slowly. Daisuke sighed slowly. "Well how bout we go out to eat once you get some clothes on, ok?"

"O-Ok..." then it hit her. She blushed deeply and almost screamed as she noticed she was still in a towl. Riku got up and ran as fast as she can back into the school and started changing within the girls bathroom. A couple girls entered and she listened in on their convorsation since she had nothing better to do.

"Hey did you hear!? Dark and Daisuke are having a party tonight!" One girl said in a high pitched voice.

"What!? No way! Are you serious! The most hottest guy in the school along with the most cutest! Oh my god! i cant believe im just hearing about this!" Said the other girl in just the same high pitched voice.

Riku blinked, _What!? Dark and Daisuke having a party! And im just now hearing of this! _Riku thought to herself as she pulled her shirt over her head and started walking out of the stall.

"Huh?" both girls turned and stared at Riku. "Oh Riku..Hey!" one of them waved and whispered to her friend "She's Riku, Daisukes girlfriend" and as soon as she said that the other girl waved.

"Hn" she was not in the mood and just walked out of the bathroom and towards the door. Till she saw some girls talking to Daisuke about the 'party' that she just now heard about. She walked up to them just as the girls left and Daisuke turned with an innocent smile on his face. But she could care less how innocent he was. She walked up and smacked his right cheek just as hard as she smacked Dark. "D-Daisuke! How could you! I thought you were better then Dark! Yet now i see your probably just as bad, hosting a party and not even telling me! Me! I had to find out from some chicks in the bathroom!" She yelled as loud as she can, her pain felt like she had gotten shot in the heart.

"R-Riku..." Was the only thing he said as he blinked in amazement at what had just happened.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Me- Chapter one is complete! Yay!

Riku- Dark saw me nude, along with everyone else in his class AND i slap Daisuke.

Dark- Hey you slapped me two! or did you forget that! That really hurts you know!

Riku- Oh yeah! Nevermind awesome!

Dark- Bitch

Riku- Punches him.

Daisuke- Anime sweatdrop.

Risa- Crying in corner. I wanna be in more!!! Waaaaa!

Me- Anime vein. Shut up! Just shut up!!! AHHH!

Everyone- Silent.

Me- Sighing with relief. And that is the end of Chapter one! Stay tuned for Chapter two coming out soon!


	2. Here comes Hiwatari Satoshi

_**DN Angel School Days part 2**_

Chapter 2.

Woohoo the second chapter. Lets see the reviews..

Riku- awesome chapter! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

((story)) Riku- Eh..wait..how is she Riku when im Riku?!

Dark- There can be more then one girl named Riku in the world dumbass!

Riku- I know that! Bastard!

Daisuke- Hehehehe Riku its ok..

Risa- Awesome chapter...hmmmm i guess it was...even though i wasnt in a lot of it!

CrYsTaLxAnGeL- ultimate great story! please keep it up! hoping u write more of the chapters!! I'll hunt u down if u won't continue! joke!! please, continue it!! cant get enough!

Dark- Hehehehe looks like the auther has a stalker..Watch your back she'll probably kill you in your sleep.

Me- Dark shut up

Riku- Yes please shut up!

Daisuke- Sighing in the corner.

Me- Shut up you'll be in it a lot more in this chapter and so on.

On with the story

"Well Daisuke! Why..Why am i only hearing about this now! Was it yours and Darks plan to host a party without your girlfriends as an easy way to get laid fast! Huh!? I thought i knew you but i guess in reality i didnt..i wanted to think i did..." Riku was close to tears by now. She tried not to cry, since she promised herself that she wasnt like the other girls. She wouldnt cry over every boyfriend she had just because they did something. But she just couldnt stop it.

"Riku, please hear me out" Daisuke pleaded ignoring the pain in his cheek. "Its the least you could do since your jumping to conclusions!"

"Jumping to c-conclusions..." The pain that she felt had disappeared just as soon as those words left his mouth. "Conclusions huh!? Then tell me mr. genius!" She basically yelled out now pissed off that he thought she was jumping to conclusions.

"W-Well..." he looked down looking at a loss for words but looked back up into her eyes confidently after awhile of thinking how to put this. "Dark came up with idea..But since i never listen to his idea's when he's talking and i say sure to most of them...well yeah i think you figure out what happens...I just found out about it now..otherwise do you really think i would have invited you to get some food?"

Riku thought for awhile. To trust him or not to trust him. It was a hard choice but what he said did sound like the truth, Dark always had crazy idea's and when she saw some of their convorsations he does say yes to all of them._ That is how he always seems to get into trouble because of Dark_. She decided to believe him and just when she smiles and is about to say something, Dark just happen to come out of the classroom and into the hall talking to Risa. Which when Dark looked up Riku's and Darks eyes met and held eachothers gaze. Leaving Riku speechless.

"Riku..hey Riku..." Daisuke shook her until she came back to reality. "Hey you ok?" he asked when he saw Riku blink and stare back at him. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Dark and gave a slight glare.

Which Dark not seeming to notice walked over waving. "Yo you two!" he grinned. "Bad time?"

Risa walked over as well looking from Riku and Daisuke. "I think it is Dark"

Dark put an arm around her. "Yep! So it seems..making it the perfect time to tell them."

"Tell them?!" Riku and Daisuke both growl not liking the sound of that. _Now what...? _thought Riku and Daisuke.

"W-Well...Riku dont be mad...but Dark told me about the party..which i hope Daisuke told you..But anyways we decided that its best to host the party at our mansion..and i agreed and plus we need some fun with our boyfriends." Risa smiled as innocent as she could, which wasnt very inocently but more politely appoligizing.

"At our mansion...Risa..." Riku started.

"So its settled now since we told you too you both have to come. I'll pick out an outfit for Daisuke since he needs something..and Risa make your sis as sexy as possible. Riku's face immedently got red._ As sexy as possible... _she replayed in her mind. _Why...? _She looked into Darks eyes but he didnt look back.

Riku left it be and just scowled at him. "Like hell will me and Daisuke be attending this party of _yours_ Dark!" As she said that everyone but Dark seemed to sigh. Dark just completely ignore her as if she hadnt said anything. "Why..you bastard!" Riku was getting furious yet again. Only Dark could get her this pissed.

"Mrs. Harada?" Everyone turned and saw Satoshi Hiwatari standing there with a serious face.

"Uh- Hiwatari?" Riku blinked. "Do you need me or Risa because im sure neither of us have done anything wrong...last time i checked" she glared at Risa. But Hiwatari shook his head.

"I need you, but you did nothing wrong" he put on a little smile. "Me and Krad just want to have a word with you..." _Satoshi and Krad want something with me!? _Riku thought and all of a sudden had a knot in her stomach. Darks other half, Krad. Wasnt one of the nicest guys in school from what Riku understood. What would they want with her.

But she nodded anyways and started to follow him, leaving everyone behind as he took her to some other room. When they entered Riku atomatically looked around. It was the science room. Why'd he bring me here? She then noticed no one else was in the room and she was alone with Satoshi. "Eh..Where's Krad?" Riku looked around immedently since he loved to appear behind people when they talk about him, but no one was there. She looked back at Satoshi with confusion.

"Good question" he said with out so much as a real reply. He was smart, and knew how to get around things that he didnt want to answer with ease. Satoshi sat at a near desk putting his hands together and setting his chin on his hands motioning for her to sit. She only stood for a moment before sitting.

"Ehm..." she started but was cut off.

"Riku Harada"

"Yes?" she immedently looked at him when he said her name. She felt strangley uncomfortable sitting with him in an empty classroom.

"I know your wondering" he looked towards her with the serious face yet again. "This is about the incident with Dark"

"D-Dark..." Riku sighed with relief and then made a disgusted face. "What about him?"

"Well he seems he stole something valuble to the Hiwatari's and..."

"Oh no! i am not getting involved! Hell no!" She made up her mind immedently getting up.

"..." Hiwatari hesitated. "Then you leave me no choice."

"Huh?" Riku turned confused again and within seconds his lips were on hers, in a kiss that she was too stunned to get herself out of.

The door opened and then the presence in the room grew very grim. When Satoshi broke there kiss and grinned at the man who had entered she turned and saw Dark. _Why him... _Riku sighed. _Well better then Daisuke seeing i guess._

"Dark what are you doing here?" Riku forgetting about the kiss for a few seconds.

"Well Mr. Fuckin Hiwatari wanted me to come by and see him...now i really dont wanna know and dont care..So what the hell do you want!?" Dark growled annoying at Hiwatari.

Satoshi only grinned looking pleased with himself and walking past Dark and into the hall, Then Dark grabbed his arm.

"I dont think so Satoshi!" Dark turned and punched Satoshi in the face sending him into a wall, Dark pissed continued running at him while he was up against the wall. Satoshi seeing this ducked before another blow hit him in the face.

"Dark Mousy so pissed over a little kiss?" Satoshi teased grabbing onto his arm before he can try and land another punch. "Look how pathetic you are Dark..just look at yourself"

"Dark!" Risa and Takeshi ran over. (( if you dont know who Takeshi is, he is Daisukes best friend, the news reporter ))

"Dark what the hell!? you fighting Hiwatari! Oh my god this is so awesome! Wait till everyone hears!" Takeshi cheered grinning.

"Takeshi!" Both Harada twins yell at him and both turn their attention towards Dark. One furious, one worried.

"Dark what the fuck do you think your doing!?"

"Dark are you ok?"

Dark growled and turned back to Satoshi grabbing him by the T-shirt. "You ever touch her again and i will kill you personally HIWATARI!" he spat out the name pissed off and dropped him like he was nothing.

Hiwatari not looking like he cared walked off.

"Dark you idiot! you almost got us into trouble!" Riku hit him over the head hard enough to cause a regular person a concusion.

"Ow..." he held his head but ignored her question. "Ok..since we went through all that...can we have the party at your house..." Dark looked up at her

"No!"

"Unless you want Daisuke to know..."

"Fine!"

Risa stood confused as her boyfriend talked to her sister that she didnt even know. She felt lonely for some odd reason. She didnt know why but they seemed so distant from her. Even her own boyfriend kept secrets from her, it seemed like the only one that didnt was Daisuke and he was Riku's boyfriend! Why would Riku's boyfriend trust her yet not even her own boyfriend trust her! She was about to cry feeling so depressed.

"Risa...Risa..." she looked up and saw Daisuke standing there as some tears fell from her eyes.

"D-Daisuke..." he helped her up and started hugging him. While everyone else was just arguing. "W-Why..."

"Huh"

"Why do i feel so distant from them!? Why? He's my boyfriend...not hers..." as she talked Daisuke looked up at the arguing Riku and Dark. (( Takeshi was there to but he was just standing back and laughing )) He saw what she ment.

"They fight like a married couple...dont they?" he asked just to make sure he wasnt the only one seeing it, when she nodded his heart started to hurt.

"AH" Riku screamed getting fustrated with Darks smart ass comments and stomped over to Daisuke and Risa. "Daisuke come on were leaving! I cant stand to be around him anymore..." she literally snatched him away from Risa since she was so pissed off and didnt even notice Risa was crying. (( Jeez.. ))

Dark seemed to notice that Risa was crying into Daisukes chest awhile ago. He knew from the start that their relationship wouldnt work, he wanted Riku but Riku wanted Daisuke for some odd reason. Which hurt, but he thought she would come around. But it seems going out with Risa will be to his benefit..because of him Risa was crying and she turned to Daisuke for help. Which means she's getting closer to Daisuke which means Daisuke will soon be getting closer to her to help confort her which will upset Riku and will come to him for help. It was already planned out.

Too bad it was going to be a hell of a lot harder to get her then just that, he didnt know it now. But there was going to be plenty of obsticles getting into his way before that'll ever happen. One starting with Satoshi Hiwatari.


	3. Party time is almost here!

_**DN Angel school days part 3**_

CrYsTaLxAnGeL- hihi -devious- SMART PLAN! LIVE ON, DARKxRIKU!  
Dark: freak.  
CxA: chicken.  
Dark: WHAT YOU CALL ME?!  
CxA: you have wings, so ur a chicken!  
Dark: WHy you-  
Riku: -holds Dark back- STUPID! Don't get so personal with the comment!  
CxA: Riku, you like him, no?  
Riku: -blush- W-What are u talking about!? I don't!  
CxA: Why you holding him closely?  
Riku: -notices that she hold him back-  
Dark: -smirks at Riku-  
Riku: -ULTRA RED BLUSH- I..  
CxA: HOPE YOu KEEP THE JOB UP!! -devious- I'll be watching u, Seshy... Continue... CONTINUE... CONTINUE! WA!  
Dark: still think she's carzy, though.  
Riku: u said it.  
CxA: BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! chiken DArk.

Me ((seshy)) - o-O "Sweet i have a stalker!" XD

Dark- "You wanna have a stalker?"

Me- "Yeah always wanted one" XD

Riku "i dont think that girls the only freak" 

Riku-dammit! this fic is just too good to leave alone!XD please write chp.3 soon!

Dark- "Well duh! Im in it!"

Riku- "Idiot"

Me- "Leave the fighting for the fanfic already! Jeez!" 

SasuHinFan- OMG this story is amazing!! you have to update soon!

Dark- "See everyone thinks so!"

Riku "yeah but thats not just cause your in it!" 

Me- "Thanks for saying _MY_ story is awesome" 

ch3rrylips- OH! i like this story, it is really well written too. hope ya post soon!

Me- "Thank you"

Dark "Its because im in it right?"

Riku "no!"

crimsonseeker20- What happens next? I love this story! UPDATE A.S.A.P.! What happens next?!

Me- "im not telling you" XD

Dark "i know"

Riku "yeah what happens is whatever Seshy decides to do with us."

Dark "HMmmmmm Seshy you know i love you right...and that you can make things a little more interesting between me and Riku riiiight?"

Riku "PERV!" Slaps Dark in the face

Me- Laughing in corner "Dark just got owned!!!! oh yeah and on with the story XD

**Story**

It was the night of the party and everyone was talking about. Yeah they decided to go ahead and have the party. Riku wasnt at all happy about it but decided to go to it with her sister, who for some reason wasnt acting quite herself. She was very glumy and looked like she had been crying for sometime. Risa just sat there her eyes glued to the TV.

"Risa...Hey Risa..." Riku went and sat down next to her.

"Huh...Hey Riku. You ready to go to the big party that Dark...Darks..." she couldnt even get out what she was saying because then she started to cry.

"Risa!" Riku was so startled seeing her hyper, happy, loving sister cry! "Risa..whats wrong?"

"Why...Why! Riku why do you always take everything away from me!" Risa yelled at the top of her lungs into a pillow. Riku just stared in amazement at her sister. "Why...did you steal Dark from me?"

Riku froze. "WOAH! Now hang on a second!!! I so did not steal your precious dark!" She growled "Why the hell do you think that i stole Dark! Dark of all people! He's some stupid pervert! I have daisune remember"

Risa looked up from her pillow at Riku "You think you have Daisune..But me and him both see it. You guys fight like a married couple..and its obvious that Dark's using me to get to you..to even be near you..He lies to me all the time saying he would rather be with me then you...he always lies.." she looked at the floor.

Riku sighed. "your imagining things...Now get up and lets get ready for the party! Plus Dark and Daisune are coming over soon to help decorate..."

Risa blinked a few times. "Oh right the party is going to be here!!!" With that all her energy came out and within a blink of an eye she was up getting ready for the party.

Riku smiled since her sister was back to normal but inwardly she thought to herself._ "Why...Why! Riku why do you always take everything away from me! "Why...did you steal Dark from me" _Keeps replaying over and over in her head. "I.." she was going to say something but then Riku came down already for the party.

She was wearing a white spegatti stap, with some jeans on and the shoes she loved so much, her white highheels that were like 5" tall. ((inches)) Her make up was already even done, with her hair..Everything. She was always quick to get ready for parties.

"Come on Riku i'll pick out your clothes too!" She dragged Riku into her room and raded her closet. "No..no...oh my god!!" She brought out a pretty red tubetop. "Its soo cute! Wear it!" Then she went through all her pants and chose the one that she loved the most and went threw her shoes and did the same. "There we go! My masterpiece is done!" ((makeup and hair are done, Risa did it )) Riku walked over and looked at herself in the mirror.

"not bad Risa...not bad..but do i have to wear this tubetop..it shows to much of my cleavage!" Riku complained since she didnt feel like looking like a slut, since she was sure, with Darks croud that there will all ready be plenty of sluts there.

"Dont worry! its fine! plus it is so cute." she giggled and then the doorbell rang. "Its dark-kun!" Risa said happily and went running to the doors.

_She seems fine right now..but i bet on this inside she is in pain... _Riku looked down upset_. And some how i got pulled into this..is Dark really using her..if so im going to kick his ass in!! Meaning its time to confront him at the party! _Riku looked up determined.

Risa walked in the room with a blank stare on her face. "What? Wasnt it Dark and Daisune?" i asked and she shook her head and then in came Satoshi in the room. "Sa-Satoshi!?" She wasnt to confortable being in the same room as him after what had happened.

"Hello Mrs. Harada. I came to help with decorating since im sure that you will need plenty of help" he said with an easy smile on his face, that creeped her out but she nodded anyways. _Dark invited him!? What was he thinking!?_ "Also Daisune wanted me to tell you he'd be running late and just to start decorating without them"

"A-Alright! Come on Risa."

"O-Ok.." Said Risa feeling odd.

**A couple hours later, like a half hour before the party. **

Risa, Riku, and Satoshi were all laughing having some tea before the party began. When they were putting up the decorations they actually got to know eachother quit well and were becoming friends. Everything was going fine with them, but Risa and Riku both forgot that Dark and Daisune were supposta becoming to help as well. But since it was done anyways it didnt matter to much.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" smiled Riku walking towards the door only to open it and find Dark and Daisune. "D-Dark! D-Daisune!?" She stared in suprise.

"Hi Riku we're here to help with De..corations?" Daisune walked inside and saw everything basically all done.

Dark nodded in suprise "wow you guys are good with this decorating stuff huh?"

"Actually..." Riku began but then Satoshi walked in.

"Oh Dark, Daisune i thought we'd be seeing you guys..i figured earlier but hey, who's complaining" He grinned and Riku "actually" laughed and nodded in agreement.

Dark began to growl like a dog or something, he did not like Satoshi there. "Who invited you Satoshi?!"

"Well..." Satoshi began.

"I did" stated Riku lying.

Everything froze. Dark and Daisunes mouths dropped to the floor, even Satoshi looked suprised that he didnt have to explain why he was here and that Riku had just defended him.

Risa walked in soon wondering what the commotion was about. "What?" she asked when she saw everyone startled.

"Riku invited him!?" Dark growled at Risa and Risa cringed.

Riku saw this and did not like it. "Dark! You leave my sister alone!" She walked over to him and punched him right in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. "Dont you ever growl at my sister again! No matter if your her boyfriend or some trash she found and took pitty on!"

Daisune sighed, he had no real problem with Satoshi. He knew that he kissed his girlfriend..but he also knew that it was to anger Dark, not him. Because everyone but Riku seems to know that he has a thing for her. Which crushed Daisunes heart but he accepted it a long time ago. Yet he still wanted to try and make it with her, and see how long their relationship would last. Now he's seeing how far his relationship will go. Till the end of the Satoshi, Dark fighting. Once Dark says he loves Riku, to her. Their relationship is over.

**End for now!**

Me "hey sorry it took so long to get out but i had school..and now that i dont i'll be making them faster..yayy!"

Dark,Riku "Awesome"

Me "See you guys agree on something"

Dark,Riku "Nu-uh!"

Me- Rolles eyes. "You sure?"

Dark "shut up"

Riku "ok for once i am agreeing with him. shut up"

Me "Lol alrighty!!! NEXT TIME!! ITS PARTY TIME!!! HERE'S SOME HINTS AT WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Its party time and everyone's there. Who will make the bigger fool of themselves..Riku,Risa,Daisune, or Dark!? And is Daisune really right about his relationship? Find out when Dark admits his feelings infront of everyone!!!! And how will Riku take it...Find out next time!!!!!!!


	4. PARTY! And some troubles

**Sorry its been taking forever to get this one out Hope you guys enjoy this!!!!! Tell me what you think of it! **

**Also i am sorry... i keep forgetting its Daisuke instead of Daisune... since i have a friend named Daisune i always get so confused.. im terribly sorry im going to try and get his name right from now on!!!! Sorry bout that!! **

_**On with the story...**_

Dark stared up at Riku, holding his stomach tightly. "Say your sorry to my sister Dark..otherwise i will put you through hell for the rest of your life" Riku growled. She was about to say more but Satoshi put a hand on her shoulder, when she looked at him he shook his head. Saying without actually saying anything 'thats enough' Riku growled and turned back to Dark who stood up finally, the pain in his stomach dying down. With a simple "hmph" Riku left the room to and look at the decorations one more time and make sure everything is perfect.

Risa went running after her sister out of natural instinct, Daisuke following her. Leaving Dark and Satoshi alone in the room. "Hmph. You made quit the impression on Riku. But you dont fool me Satoshi" Satoshi simply grinned in return not needing to say anything to piss Dark off even more. "Is that what your planning? It aint going to work!"

"But Dark, i havent said anything." His grin turned wicked as he realised he had plently of control over what Dark thinks by a simple gesture. "Also..Krad is going to be stopping by for the party..so i hope you two can work things out, and not ruin Mrs.Harada's party. Since im sure she would be very upset if that were to happen." His eyes softened as he smiled slightly walking into the next room where Risa,Riku, and Daisuke is.

Dark slowly walked into the next room as well and his eyes widened. The place was wonderful, all the decorations.. but it looked more like one of those parties you see in a movie, like in the cinderella movie. Not much of a wold party for teenagers_..They'll eat this place apart_. Dark thought to himself but didnt say anything since Riku and Risa looked so proud of their work. "It looks wonderful, Risa" Dark smiled walking up behind her. She looked up and gave him one of those cute little smiles that all girls give thier boyfriends.

"Hey Daisuke!" Riku ran over to him. "Why dont you and me, welcome the guests when they come? It'll be fun seeing who Mr.Dumbass decided to bring to the party" (( DumbassDark ))

Daisuke chuckled a little. He hasnt seen Riku this worked up in a while. "Yeah ok. It actually does sound like fun" With that Daisuke and Riku walked to the doors, holding hands as Dark glared at their backs.

"Something wrong, Darkie-chan?" (( little nickname im giving Risa to call Dark xD ))

"Hmm no nothing..." he turned back and gave her a smile that would make most girls melt, of course the only girl that it didnt work on was Riku. Even Risa still blushes a little...except for this time. This time was different, she didnt even smile. She just kept looking at him intensly, looking like she could cry. "Something wrong, Risa?" He stared back at her. She looked rather cute like that.

"No nothing..." she turned and looked over at Satoshi who seemed to like staring at the art work on the wall. Risa ignored Dark then and walked over to Satoshi and began talking to him about somethings. Which left Dark staring in confusion. What the hell just happened? He thought he had Risa on a colar so she would never leave. But it looks like the colar snapped. Now Dark wants to know what..or better who, broke it.

-Later that night...Party time-

Dark was right and most of the decorations were being tore down by the teenagers, but all together the part was a huge success! Everyone was enjoying themselves. Riku was actually talking to a lot of people and having fun. While Risa decides to stand by Dark most of the time so all the girls know that they are still going out right now. Daisuke seems to only like talking to the friends he had before. Which was most of his class. But everyone was truely having fun, except for Risa. Since she chose her boyfriend over her friends. Since she thought Dark was more important and wanted to keep him as long as she could. Since he was the first man she actually 'loved' , even though he is just some guy she saw on the TV and thats when she knew he would be hers someday. So she wants to keep him, but as Daisuke knew it wouldnt last forever.

"Risa!" Riku called her sister over waving her hand back and forth nonstop trying to catch her attention. Which worked after some time. "Hey Risa!" She grinned as her sister walked over smiling like she was happy. "You looked bored...me and the girls were going to go dance a little.. Wanna join?"

"And get all sweaty and look digusting? No thanks. You should know me better Riku." She scooted over a little.

"But you dont look so happy over there with Dark, Risa. You should stay with us..come on Risa" One of Risa's friends told her pointing it out for her. Since everyone knew she didnt look happy but she was the first one to point it out.

"Yes but i would rather be with my boyfriend." Risa turned to look at Dark, but she cringed a bit as she saw Dark laughing with some of his friends. He looked much happier when she wasnt by his side. Turning back to her friends. "But i would gladly watch you guys dance..i guess i need some time alone"

Riku sighed a little and looked at Dark. "What an idiot..." She started and began to walk with Risa and her friends.

Dark laughed with his friends, before someone brought up a very touchy subject. "So.. Did you tell anyone yet? Yeah know, the Riku thing?" He chuckled. Which got everyone there talking which then Dark started to sweat. He had promised everyone that tonight he would announce his feelings to Riku.

"Uh...well i havent actually..well you know..hahaha" he shivered at the thought of everyone's faces. Especially Riku's eyes staring at him, he wondered if it would be more of shock or terror.

"So you going to tell her or not?!" They all decided to be more persistant than usual. _Damn.. _he sighed and decided it had to be done tonight. _Fine! I'll do it! _Dark declared in his mind smirking. "Looks like he's gonna do it!" All of Darks friends cheered. But just before he was about to go and tell her, someone tapped onto the microphone and everyone turned and saw Riku on the stage. (( yeah now they have a stage! ))

All the girls giggled from below the stage, even Riku did. "E-Excuse me! Can i have everyones attention!" Even though all eyes were on her, she didnt really seem to notice. "Dark, may you please come join me on stage?" Riku laughed and looked over at him. Darks eyes widened in shock and terror at the same time as his friends patted his back saying_ 'nows his chance!' 'infront of everyone' _ He slowly walked up to the stage scared to death at what was coming next. Which in other words, he looks like an idiot. "Dark.."

"Y-Yes Riku?" Sweat ran down his face, he should tell her first before she says anything. "Riku i-"

"Time for Kareoke!" Riku announced. "Lucky number one, Dark!" As she said this guys gasped, girls squeled. Everyone seemed really into it. "Ready Dark? Lets see how well you sing!" She handed him the microphone. Just as she did so, he saw it, an evil grin placed on her face. _She wants to make a fool out of me_! Dark twitched.

"Sure thing Riku! But im better with a duet! How about you guys! Me and Riku!" Everyone seemed to cheer and laugh as Riku's face almost melted off.

"B-But.." she started but was cut off by the cheering.

"We'll be singing Grease!" Dark announced grinning ear to ear. Everyone seemed to laugh and agree with the song choice. The music began to play as Riku looked at her friends who gave a thumbs up and then she looked at Risa who had a sad smile on her face.

As the song began Dark started singing first, and he actually wasnt half bad. Dark actually seemed to be enjoying it.

_"I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're suplyin',  
it's electrifyin'! " _

With that said Riku couldnt back down and began to sing.

_"You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true." _

_"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do."_

"You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed."

"If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way."

"I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man  
who can keep you satisfied.  
I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
that your faith is justified."

"Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside."

"You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed "

And with that the song ended and everyone cheered._ It was actually pretty fun to sing that with Dark_, Riku thought within her head. But then someone stood up on stage. Dark turned along with Riku. "Daisuke?" Riku blinked. He seemed upset for some reason.

"Dark..Please.. just dont, i love Riku." Dark stared at Daisuke.

"Daisuke.. you may love Riku.." Dark looked down and looked back up. "But i love Riku as well!" But what he didnt realise until it was a little to late was that he was holding the microphone still. Everyone was staring at both.

Risa walked up on stage then as well. "Dark.." she stared still sad in her eyes. "Does that mean you dont love me anymore...or you never did?" Risa asked putting Dark right on the spot.

"Risa, you dont have to." Daisuke walked up to him. "You never loved Risa.. you loved Riku. And thats why you went out with Risa, was to get close to Riku since you couldnt ask her out since i started going out with her first" Daisuke said plain out infront of everyone at the party. Which all the girls seemed to be staring in horror at Darks back.

"..." Dark couldnt speak. _They already knew? For how long did they know? _His mind was in deep thought when he looked up he saw Riku..a 'pissed' Riku. He looked back behind her to see Satoshi grinning evily behind stage. "Bastard" he muttered.

"What was that Dark!?" Riku growled. "Dark your the bastard! How dare you "use" Risa! My sister..you twisted sick bastard!" She screamed, placing a nice smack across his face. Not one of her normal ones, even harder showing her anger. "You know what Dark! You can give up on ever trying to get me! Im inlove with Daisuke! Not you!" With that she ran off stage as everyone stared in ouch well at least all the guys. The girls just glared, their once super hot nice guy turned into an evil manipulator, that used his girlfriends to get what he wants.

"What are you staring at!?" Dark growled and ran off stage, running past Daisuke and Risa. Risa looked down not even wanting to look at her ex-boyfriend now.

**End of this chapter!!**

Well i hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!!!

Dark- "..." stunned

Risa- "Bastard..you so deserved that!"

Daisuke- Laughs a little

Risa- "Dark! You cold hearted..." anime vein.

Me- "uhmm im ending this now!!!"

**Chapter preview.**

**Now what will happen? Risa has broken up with Dark. Riku and Daisukes relationship seems to be going through some hardships.. could it be because of the confession from Dark. Or is Satoshi doing something? Who knows.. Find out next chapter!**


End file.
